doghousefandomcom-20200214-history
Alvera
Alvera is a well planned city that boasts high thick walls with many battlements. The City Watch, Griffon Knights and select others use the upper walls as a highway to navigate the city with ease.The Western City of Erasti has become the new Capital of the Kingdom. Outside the Western Gate lays the road to the docks and the fat merchant ships laden with goods from Ponn Jariss, The League, Port Nayanzaru and even locations further West. Alvera is known for its well paved roads that is patrolled by the City Watch. The Watch places a focus on the Gold District and the Noble's Enclave, but will be seen time to time walking the streets of the other districts. The Basilica is the Spiritual Center of the City while Ovid's Wall hosts the bulk of the 'middle class'. South Side is where many Demi-Humans make their homes (if they are not well monied) and the bulk of the servants and lower cast find homes in South Side. The people native to Alvera are called Alverians and the city was once a quiet place with a human population. When the Storm Wall came down, all that changed. Ships from all over began to dock and the Erasti Nobles welcomed them. Today the city boasts far more color and interesting people, Elves, Dwarves, Gnomes and Giff can be seen with commonality. Merchants and traders from Port Naynzaru often sell their wares in the Gold District and are considered by the locals far more exotic than the Demi-Humans. The city itself is built upon a series of wide and gentle curving, rolling hills. Throughout the city are entrances to the Catacomb's. The Catacomb's are a labyrinth of old chambers where the cities dead are buried. Warded via Divine magic, there are rumors that a small underground town exists. Alvera is a large cosmopolitan city that is broken up into districts, each district is walled and contains gates and guard stations. * The Gold District -''' Merchants and commerce hub. Contains the majority of the market places. Exotic and fine goods and wines, silks and mechanical devices are common. * 'The Noble's Enclosure -' Walled and guarded district that contains the majority of the Noble's Manors. Often the guards will question any entering the district who do not belong. * 'Basilica of Light -' Home to the Litany of Light and the Saint's Square. * 'Wyvern's Gate -' A small district onto it's own, the Gate leads to the Silver road and to the Shallow Port and village. A common saying among the people is, 'Who controls the Gate, controls the goods.' * 'The Bastion Ward -' Home to the Keep of the City Gov't and houses the HQ of the City watch. Many wealthy Merchants and Minor Nobles have homes in this district, as well as any ambassadors. * 'Ovid's Wall -' A large walled district consisting of many commoners. * 'South Side -' A tightly, more densely populated district made up of commoners. * 'River's Run -' A thin district that runs the length of the Erast River. It is a sliver compared to the other districts but contains all the bridges to the East side of Erasti and Noxi. The city watch holds a heavy presence here and currently has a blockade into Noxi. They have several towers with archers that line the northern bridge and will shoot any coming from the quarantined city, no questions asked. ''Locations:'' * '''The Arcadian Conclave * Basilica of Light and the Square of Saints * The Willow's Blossom * Fountain of Salvi Vita * The Catacombs * Princeps Exchange House and Vaultage * The Halls of the Empty Throne * The Lion's Way Inn * Four Flagons Public House * The Moonlit Mask (Feast Hall) * Wombat Combat